Frozen III: Return of a Nightmare
by Snowyflakes8
Summary: A few years after the Guardians successfully defeat the Nightmare King, he has returned with a new target,a winter spirit of the enchanted forest is in possession of a power that poses a threat to the entire world. Can the Guardians and Jack Frost work together with the fifth spirit, former Queen of Arendelle , to stop Pitch Black from turning the world back into the dark ages?
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer- I do not own Either characters from Frozen (1 or 2) or Rise of the Guardians. This story takes place after the events of Rise of the Guardians and includes the pairing of Jack Frost and Elsa. If you don't like it, don't read.

Also, If you haven't read the book 'Frozen II: The Forest of Shadows', I would suggest that you do so the story and unfamiliar characters make sense.

**Prologue**

_In the darkest crevice of the Earth, the infamous Guardian of fear Pitch Black, aka the Boogyman, was pacing back and forth, infuriated with his most recent defeat. He was finally able to control his own fear and once again tame his nightmare creatures, nevertheless, he was consumed with humiliation and hatred for the so called Guardians of Childhood, especially the "mutual party" known as Jack Frost. "How did this all go wrong?" Pitch said one of his nightmare horses. "I had spent centuries of my immortal life on this plan, making sure every single detail was perfect, and then the weak Big Four, along with a couple children, and a pathetic excuse of a Guardian, Jack Frost", speaking his name as if it were poison on his tounge, "just come in and ruin it all!" With the heat of his anger, he creates a glass vase out of black sand and throws it against the cavern wall, making a loud crash while the surrounding nightmares watch him in frieght as the sound echoed__ throughout the tunnel. Taking a few deep breaths, Pitch regains his composure and begins pacing once more, trying to think of a way to enact his revenge on the immortals who wronged him. However, on his 5th round, something catches his eye. It was one of his nightmare wolves, but this wolf was standing underneath the smallest beam of light protruding through the ceiling making him look white as snow with his sand eyes still a strong yellow. Suddenly, Pitch discovered an idea that caused his lips to curl into a devilish grin. "Of course!" He exclaimed. "Why haven't I thought about this before, although it has been almost 200 years, and she has avoided my control on more than one occasion, but now she has no one left. No family, no friends, at least not human, she's all alone once again.", The thought of his newfound plan earning a maniacal laugh from his mouth. "This time, she will have no choice but to join me." Then turning his head up to the top of the cavern, Pitch said with an evil smile, as if somebody could hear him, "Don't think that this is the end, oh Guardians. This is only the beginning. I will return, and when I do, you will all beg for death." And with one swift movement, Pitch swung his shadow axe towards the ceiling, shattering the top and filling the tunnel with dust and moonlight. And when the dust cleared, Pitch had vanished along with his minions for some buisness in the Enchanted Forest._

**Author's Note;**

**Hey Guys, so I am new to the whole FanFiction writing, nevertheless, I love these stories. I am not sure how often I will be writing, but I will make sure to write new chapters whenever I have the time.**** Also let me know what you think in the comments. Thank you for reading and have a Merry Christmas!**


	2. Rumors

**Disclaimer **\- Once again, I do not own any of these characters and this story does contain spoilers for the book 'Forest of Shadows'and Frozen 2, you have been warned. Even so please enjoy!

**Rumors**

_The year 1842: Enchanted Forest_

It was a wonderful Autumn day in Arendelle, the sun was shining through the flame orange leaves of the Silverbirch, Aspen and Norway Maple trees. And with Gale gently sweeping them away, sunbeams made the colors look like stained glass as the leaves danced across the forest floor. Ever since the Anna became Queen, she and her sister Elsa lived happy lives together. Anna and Kristoff were wed, Ryder and his sister Honeymaren found true love within the village, and Lieutenant Matthias finally proposed to Halima. Together, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, and the lovable Sven, organized multiple school and foster establishments to help construct the future generations of the Arendellian people, but likewise, spend as much time with each other as possible with the burden of their new duties resting on their shoulders.

As the guardian of the Enchanted Forest, Elsa had to restrict her visits to the castle in order to keep the magic and ordinary worlds in harmony. Her abilities grew stronger every day and she quickly realized that with the power of the Fifth Spirit, comes the power of immortality. The idea of living forever and not aging didn't frighten her because, for 2 long years, there was peace in the Nordic provinces, So she didn't feel the need to worry about the future. That all changed when two other kingdoms, Wesselton and The Southern Isles, sought vengeance on the two sisters. They sabotaged the trade and alliances of the surrounding kingdoms causing the Arendelle citizens to suffer in retaliation for embarrassing they both Hans and the 'toupee-wearing' Duke. In July of 1844, they accomplished this by spreading rumors about the retired Queen Elsa. Soon enough, the surrounding kingdoms grew fearful of whom they named 'The Snow Queen', believing that she would kidnap their children for her own military and freeze the hearts of anyone and everyone who attempted to resist her control. The stories spread like wildfire in a paper-birch forest. Arendelle gradually lost the trust of most of their closest allies, including the Kingdoms of Zaria, Eldora, and Corona.

With commerce and treaties cut off, the people of Arendelle were on the brink of starvation, and with no medicine for the infirmaries, the losses were catastrophic. Giving up on trying to find a diplomatic solution, Elsa made what she believed was the right choice and concealed herself and the other magical creatures within the borders of the Enchanted Forest so that the people of Arendelle would survive. However, the consequences of this decision were far too great, for example, the Northuldrans would have to leave the only home they've ever known, On her final visit, Elsa traveled to the Valley of Living Rock and asked Grand Pabbie to remove the memories of everyone in the Nordic regions regarding magic. The Northuldra also had to leave the forest and live in the Arendelle village. Agreeing to help in the crisis, Pabbie and Elsa combined their powers to create a fog that expanded across Europe and removed every recollection of magic from everyone's mind, except the palace staff, Anna and her husband Kristoff. After the cloud vanished, no one remembered Elsa, and as far as they knew, she disappeared along with her parents on their trip to the Southern Sea and Anna was proclaimed queen at 15 years of age.

In order to protect the secret, Olaf, being a creature of magic, was urged to stay inside the palace at all times and to only go outside with a chaperone or at dusk. The rock trolls had to find a new home within the Enchanted Forest, and the Revolute blade, that once hung in Elsa's secret study, was given to the Huldrafólk to keep hidden in case of an emergency. To ensure that no one uncovered the forest ever again, Elsa created a wall of mist preventing mortals from passing through and disrupting the balance. As time went on, Olaf was forced to leave Arendelle and permanently live within the borders of the forest to protect the reality of the Arendellian people.

Even though Elsa and Anna won against the Natmara, the mythical creature who feeds on fear, 2 years ago, Elsa's fear of loneliness grew worse every year separated from the only family she had left. She had to watch from afar as Anna told the tales of her and Elsa's adventures to her three children, Iduna, Caspian, and Winta, who later grew up to be amazing leaders. As years passed, Elsa despised the reality that she was forced to watch her only sister mature, have a family of her own, and die without being by her side.

Ever since the passing of her sister, Elsa refused to go into her memory vault on Ahtohallan in fear of the pain that would resurface. Elsa was never seen by mortal eyes in essentially 200 years, and in that time, she became extremely lonely. She, to this day, keeps the crystal holding the single grain of black sand as a reminder of the adventures and love that she and Anna had experienced. Sure she had the other spirits like Bruni, Gale, the Nokk, Olaf, and the Rock Giants, but it wasn't the same as human contact.

In 2020, Elsa still remains at Ahtohallan, but now, she just wanders the halls in her beautiful white dress absentmindedly, in hopes that one day, her days of isolation will end. (Song: Find a Way by Working with Lemons).

_"If only a touch_

_If just for a moment  
Is somewhere that someone  
Who I can hold  
Is somewhere that someplace  
Where I can go_

_Am I living a life that seems frozen in time  
Searching for warmth, but my world is cold  
And I'm stuck in a dream with no end it seems  
Can I find a way, find a way, find a way"_

She came to the opening of the Dark Sea, looked up at the sky and just stared at the moon shining brightly in the sky, the only thing she felt some sort of company from ever since she was a child.

"Why am I here,?" She asked the moon.

"For 200 years, I have been isolated while my family and friends live on with their happy lives. Will there ever be a time when I am not alone?!"She shouted with tears in her eyes. "Please, just give me a sign, anything, that I'm not alone." still met with no responce, as always. And with that, Elsa turned around and walked away saying,"Fine, what should I expect to hear from a floating piece of rock anyway?" But as she started to head back inside, she hears a sudden noise that makes her jump a little. A whinnie from a horse.

"Oh, it's just the Nokk wanting to go for a ride again." Elsa thought to herself with a smile.

she turned towards the sea to meet her loyal friend but her smile, in an instant, turned into shock as she realized it wasn't the Nokk, but a black-sand horse with yellow eyes galloping straight towards her.

"That's not possible" she gasped

Elsa turned back around with the intention of running inside and checking on the Natmara crystal, but instead was met with a tall, thin man with a black cloak, and murderous yellow eyes

**Hey you guys, sorry it took so long for me to update, it is really difficult to come up with original ideas. Also, if you don't know what the Huldrafolk, Revolute blade, and Natmara are, I would suggest reading the book, Forest of Shadows by Kamilla Benko. It is a very intriguing story. ****Also, I do not own the song "Find a Way" ****Anyway, I try to update you sooner. Happy New Year!**


	3. A Whisper in the Air

** Hey guys, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, and I can't believe this story has intrigued you all and I am so grateful for all of you who have been reading. Also, I want to give an explanation to one of the amazing people**** who has read this story and reviewed it, HopelessRomantic183! I have read your reviews and I love the fact that you've read the book too, personally, I've read the story twice and I still find it interesting, and you have an excellent point regarding Rapunzel and Corona.**

** In this story, Rapunzel, her parents, and Eugene are sent off on a 2 month long diplomatic mission to a fellow kingdom, leaving Corona in the hands of their advisor, Nigel. Knowing how he reacts to magical creatures and beings, as portrayed in Tangled the Series, when the lies from the Southern Isles reached Corona, he followed his cowardly instincts and cut off the alliance between them and Arendelle, without telling the royal family. But after they got back, this was after the memory spell, they realigned themselves with Arendelle under Anna's reign. **

** As for the spell, it wasn't as though magic didn't exist at all to the people whose minds were erased, it was just Arendelle's magic that was erased from history, so this allowed the magical creatures of Arendelle to live in secrecy inside the Enchanted Forest.**

**So there you have it folks! Hopefully the story will make a little more sense to you guys and will be even more interesting! Thank you for reading and enjoy Chapter 2! **

Disclaimer - I do not own any of these characters, all rights are reserved to Disney and Dreamworks Animation.

**A Whisper in the Air**

Meanwhile, the fun-loving, freespirited Jack Frost was playing with Jamie and his friends in the park by his house. It had been about three years since the defeat of the notorious Boogyman, aka Pitch Black, and ever since then, Jack had gained more believers than he had ever dreamed of, making him even more powerful than he used to be before he became a Guardian. Since he was now part of the Big Four, he felt as if he had become apart of a family that he had longed for his entire immortal life. Jamie, his first believer, especially became a top priority to Jack and he tried his best to make time to travel to Burgess and hang out with him in between Guardian meetings, which were more frequent than one might think.

This night in Burgess was of much importance because the next morning, Jamie and his little sister Sophie were leaving to attend a Summer camp across the State. Jack wanted to make this night count by having a snowball fight with him and his friends, the usual, followed by a snowman making contest, and an extreme sled ride across town. As much fun as they had, eventually the sun began to break over the horizon and it was time to go home before the parents noticed they were gone. Jamie said his goodbyes to his friends and Jack escorted Jamie and Sophie back to their rooms to give them a proper farewell.

"I don't want to go, Jack. I haven't been away from home for that long before. What if I don't make any friends there?" Jamie said with tears in his eyes. "What if I get sick at camp, or what if Sophie gets hurt, or if I get eaten by a bear or.." he tried before Jack cut him off.

"Easy there kiddo, you're thinking about this way too much again." Jack said as he gently put his hand on Jamie's shoulder. "It's okay to be nervous about going somewhere you're not familiar with, but think of it as an adventure, I mean it's not every day you get to go outside your comfort zone. And don't worry about making friends, knowing you, you'll have a handful by the time camp is over. In fact, if you make at least one friend, I fly you to the North Pole to meet a few yetis."

Jamie lifted his head and sniffed "Ok, I'll try, thanks Jack" he said giving Jack a hug. "Will you come and visit me at camp?"

"Hmmmm, I don't know." Jack started making Jamie's head start to lower. "Are Bunny's feet the size of motorboats?"

Jamie gave a smile and giggled at his insult, remembering the Easter Bunny's gigantic feet. "Yes" He replied

"Then I _will_, anyway you need to pretend you're asleep, it's almost 6 in the morning," Jack said looking at Jamie's alarm clock and seeing him give a wide yawn. He pulls the covers over Jamie, ruffles his hair a bit, and heads toward the window, opening it wide. "See you soon kid." said Jack, and with that, he flew out the window towards another roof.

Now that Jack was alone again, he now had time to think and a sudden sadness came apon his mind. Jamie was getting bigger every time he visited and, eventually, he will grow up and stop believing in him, Jack dreaded for that day, Jamie was like a little brother to him and the thought of losing him to time seemed unbearable. Yet, even when Jack _knew_ he had everything he ever wanted, family, friends, and a place to stay in North's workshop, he felt as if something was missing, but he couldn't figure out what it was. It was as if there was still a part of his life that was left undiscovered, an object or, maybe, a person.

_"Days turn to years_

_And it seems for a lifetime_

_That I've tried going solo_

_Been on my own_

_Can I find that somewhere_

_For this heart of stone"_

Jack jumped off the higher roof top onto the one below it and sees a young couple taking an early morning walk.

_"Am I living a life that seems frozen in time_

_Searching for warmth, but my world is cold_

_And I'm stuck in a dream with no end it seems_

_Can I find a way, find a way, find a way"_

Jack sighed, looked up at the Man in the Moon for the last time before the sun takes its place in the sky, and turned to fly towards the Pole.

But before he even had the chance to jump into the wind, a bright beam of moonlight was shining down upon Jack as if to get his attention.

"Hey Manny, how's it going?" Jack said turning around to meet the fading moon and receiving silence, _as usual_ "...Great, um, listen old friend, I know you have little time to talk but there's something that I can't get out of my head. It's just that even though I have everything I've ever wanted, I still feel like something is missing." He said with his head hanging low. Slowly bringing his head back to the moon, Jack asks, "Will I ever, truly be happy?" once again hearing nothing from Manny. Feeling a twinge of disappointment, Jack turned his back to the moon with the intention to leave again when he hears an unknown word, spoken just above a whisper.

"_Ahtohallan."_

"What?" Jack quickly turns back around to see who spoke, but no one was there. Instead of leaving, Jack stood completely still, pondering the same word over and over again in his mind.

_"Ahtohallan? What's Ahtohallan supposed to mean?"_ He thought to himself

After a few more minutes of deep though, Jack then hears something else in the distance, a women's voice singing a soft four-note melody.

_"Ah ah ah ahhhh"_

Silence filled the air once again for 10 seconds when the same voice came back, this time with a different melody.

_"Ah ah ah ahhhh ah ah ah ah"_

The tune was beautiful but something was off about it, almost as if it was a cry for help.

_"Ahtohallan" _He quietly says the himself once again. Jack thoughts were suddenly interrupted once again, a high trilling sound and some kind of force pushed past him, almost causing him to fall. He raised his staff, already glowing blue with frost, to fight whoever was near, yet it never came back.

"Who's there?!" Jack shouted "Bunny, if this is some kind of prank, number one, that's my job, and number two, it's not funny!" The trilling came back, sounding even closer than before, and vanished once again. Jack then decided to go to North to ask about what's going on, but then the invisible force, somehow, picked him up and carries him towards the woods.

"Hey! Put me down!" He shouted trying to free himself from whatever was holding him. Once he was far from civilization, Jack then is shoved forward into a bright light and everything goes into a blurry red and orange glow before he makes contact with something hard, yet soft.

"Carpeting?" He thought to himself. He looks up and realized that he was inside North's workshop.

"Jack Frost! Welcome back my friend!" A strong Russian accent stated as a pair of large arms picked Jack and brought him into a bone-crushing hug. The voice, Jack knew almost instantly, belonged to the one and only, Santa Claus. A few more bodies joined the hug, in which Jack recognized as Tooth and Sandy, and Bunny was leaning against a pillar a few feet away just rolling his eyes and smiling.

"Yep, great to see you guys too. Just...can't...breathe." Jack wheezed.

"Oh my gosh, sorry. North, let him go!" Tooth shouted. Everyone released Jack and cool air filled his lungs, causing him to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thanks," Jack started rubbing his painful neck, "again with tossing me into the portal, North? One of these days, you're going to give me a concussion." Everyone looked at each other in confusion, then Tooth was the first one to speak.

"What are you talking about Jack? North opened the portal for _me_ to go find you."

"Yeah, we did not expect you to come barreling through the portal just as we opened it, mate." Bunnymund decided to cut in.

"Whoa, I didn't barrel into the portal willingly, something pushed me! Something I couldn't see." Jack started to argue, but was interrupted

_"Ah ah ah ahhhhh!"_

Bunny's ears immediately perked up in surprise. Jack looked around to see everyone looking around the room as well.

"Wait a minute, you guys hear the voice too?" Jack asked wide-eyed.

"Yes Jack, this is reason why we wanted to find you." North stated with deep concern in his eyes.

Sandy was jumbling pictures over his head trying to say, "And you say you were pushed by somebody completely hidden?"

"Well yes and no" Jack tried

"'Yes and no?' What's that supposed to mean, Frost? Bunny said, clearly annoyed with the situation.

"It wasn't _completely_ hidden, I could still hear it, it was kind of like a high pitched trilling. What's so weird is that it felt same as when the wind helps me fly, yet this time, the wind seemed more playful than usual." Jack replied.

Everyone stood quietly for a moment (sorry Sandy), knowing immediately what Jack was talking about.

"I know what is happening here." North started, "We are being called by the siren of Ahtohallan." Just as he said that word, Jack's eyes widened to the size of golf balls.

"Octa-who-what now?" Bunny said in confusion.

Before North could explain , Sandy was shaking one of the elves to get everyone's attention. Man in moon, was shining down on the floor in front of them. As the Guardians gathered around the circle, a shadow of a wolf and another figure engulfed the light in to a shape they all knew too well.

"Pitch Black!" Toothiana shouted in shock. "How is he back? We defeated him years ago!"

"I'm not sure, Manny, what do you need for us to do?" North asked as he stared at the moon. Just then, the moonbeam narrowed down onto the golden 'G' on the floor and the Guardian crystal emerges into the room, sending streaks of light to brighten the room.

"He has chosen a new guardian!" Tooth just about shrieks.

"_Again_, but we already have Frost. We don't need another bloody Guardian." Bunny starts but immediately regrets when North shoots him daggers

The crystal's magic began to take form, or in this case, _forms_. First, a whisp of crystal dust flies around the Guardians, carrying maple leaves along with it, almost playfully, and swirls into a diamond above the crystal. Then another shape appears, a small salamander crawling along the floor, trailing fire as it went before bursting into flames, transforming into another diamond diagonal to the first one.

"What is Manny doing, is he choosing multiple guardians?" Jack asked only to be shushed by Bunny, earning him a death glare.

The magic then took the form of a beautiful stallion, galloping around them and jumping into another diamond above the salamander, creating a splash of water. The last shape came from behind Jack and Sandy, making them jump a little bit, a giant made out of stone flew past them and collapsed into the fourth diamond right across from the water horse. After the four diamonds were in place, magic dust burst around them, creating a lines connecting them all into a snowflake and in the center, a four sided star glowed a bright white, thus signifying Manny's intention.

"Interesting," North began intently, "Manny has chosen the Fifth Spirit of the Enchanted Forest!"

** To be continued...**

**Author's Note:**

**Yes I know this chapter took longer to post than I intended, but I hope you enjoyed it either way. Hope you guys are staying safe and having a great day. See you later in chapter 3!!!  
**


	4. A New Guardian?

A/N: Hey fellow readers! I wanted to thank you for your patience with my updates. Once again, I am so sorry for being late but you guys are the best for waiting. With the Quarantine going on, I was finally able to sit down and continue writing and Frozen shorts coming out on YouTube, I got some new inspiration for introducing Olaf. Anyway, grab a bowl of popcorn and enjoy chapter 3!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters and all rights are reserved to Disney and Dreamworks Animation.

**A New Guardian?**

The entire workshop fell silent, as if time, itself, had completely froze, and the only sound was the fluttering of wings from Tooth and her fairies. No one really knew how to respond to this information nor why Manny chose this "spirit", so everyone was taken aback when Jack spoke first in a raised voice.

"The Enchanted Forest? Ahtohallan? Fifth Spirit? What is going on? Where is all this information coming from and why am I just **_now_** learning about it? Please someone explain this to me because I'm having a **_little _**trouble understanding."

Obviously Jack was frustrated about being left in the dark, _again_, but that didn't stop North from walking right up to him and gently placing one of his large hands on Jack's shoulder with a large grin on his face.

"I know this much to process, you might want to grab chair while we explain."

Right on cue, one of North's yetis pushed up a small, padded chair from behind Jack, in which he promptly fell onto, and a pair of elves waddled up to him offering a cup of water. Jack took the cup from the tray and tried to listen to the other Guardians.

"You see, Jack" Bunnymund starts, "On this planet, there are places that are home to the most powerful forms of magic, specifically, magic from the golden age. When we became Guardians, Manny gave each of us a place reside and protect the magic within it. Like my Warren for example."

"However," Toothiana continued, "There are places on Earth that are not apart of the Moon's magic, and one of them is called the Enchanted Forest. This forest is home to the spirits of air, fire, water, and earth, whose forms have been forgotten over time..."

"Well, except for the air spirit, the form it takes is that of a strong wind so it's relatively invisible apart from the leaves the spirit carries along with it. This spirit has a child-like personality and, what I believe, threw _you_ in my portal to begin with. I feel it...in my belly" North interrupted, later apologizing to Tooth of course.

Jack, leaning forward on his chair and slowly taking a sip of his water, was listening attentively as North continued where Tooth left off.

"And looking over the magic of the forest is Árnadalr, the Fifth Spirit, who's said to be the bridge connecting humanity and the magic of nature. We don't know much on this being, but we know that it's power comes from a place in the forest called Athohallan, a magic river that is rumored to hold all the answers about the past.

Unfortunately, the Enchanted Forest, and the spirit who protects it, has not been seen by mortal eyes in centuries."

"What? Why?" asks Jack, choking on a bit of water.

"Because, a mist surrounds the forest that prevents any mortal from entering and the Spirit chooses to stay within the borders for reasons we are not sure of." Bunny answers.

Jack placed his cup on the floor and leans his head into his hands. This was too much to take in. It took him a few more deep breaths before he started to speak again.

"What about the siren's call? What does that mean?"

Sandy gave a slight shrug and a question mark appeared over his head. But, thankfully Tooth translated, "We don't know. Like we said, not much information is given about the Enchanted Forest, but that doesn't matter right now."

"Sandy is right", said North, "We need to find Árnadalr. If Pitch is, indeed, back, then we need all the help we can get. Now, TO THE SLEIGH!!!!!"

"Oh no you don't", argued Bunnymund,"the last time we boarded your death machine, I nearly lost my carrots. We're taking my tunnels this time."

After a few minutes of arguing, they decided to flip an elf, heads for the tunnels and tails for the sleigh, and the elf landed tails up. All five of the Guardians ran towards the reindeer launch pad, well except for Bunny who was having a mini tantrum that he has to get on the "horrid" sleigh again. Jack, on the other hand was happy to get on the sleigh again, just to laugh at Bunny's expressions once again. The Guardians all got into the sleigh and made themselves secure, especially since North had finally taken the liberty in adding seatbelts, which could only mean that the ride would be even more like a Six Flags roller coaster.

And just like that, North's reindeer shot forward, down the icy caverns, around the steep loops, and out into the cold, open air.

Jack unbuckles his seatbelt, and attempts to trick Bunny like the first time they flew together, but Sandy stops him by taking one of his dream sand whips, and wrapping it around Jack's waist.

"Wow, kill joy" Jack says, unamused, to Sandy who is grinning wildly, and Bunnymund who gave him a look that said "ha, serves you right, show pony".

"Alright, everyone ready?" North yelled behind him, although he did not care to hear the other Guardians' replies. Taking out a snow globe from his fluffy, red coat, he whispers "Enchanted Forest" to the glowing orb, throws it into the sky, and ushers the reindeer forward into the colorful vortex.

* * *

The first thing that the Guardians saw was beautiful green trees that spread as far as the eye could see, and surrounding this lush forest was a thick mist of light purple, white and blue. Everyone stared in awe of the natural beauty of the Enchanted Forest, nearly hypnotized by the vibrant, summer colors. North decided to land the sleigh, in a field, just a few feet away from the mist to not attract attention to any unwitting eyes, if there were any.

After, the sleigh came to a complete stop, Bunny was the first one out.

"Uh, that was bloody terrible, you know what, I am going to use my tunnels to scout ahead. Meet you guys at Athohallan." However, just as he opened the tunnel and jumped in, a HUGE gusher of dark water sprang through the hole and shot Bunny 15 feet into the air, landing face first with a thud. All the other Guardians went to Bunny's aid, but Jack was rolling in the field, laughing so hard his sides started to ache.

"Jack, please.", scolded Toothiana, "When you are done, please grab the blankets under the sleigh's seats." And Jack did just that, his humorous smile never leaving his face.

"Crikey, that water is freezing. How did that happen?" Bunny asked, shivering as North and Sandy helped him onto his feet and Tooth wrapping him in the warm blankets that Jack got to dry him off. Just then, the five started to hear footsteps coming closer. North, Sandy and Jack went into defense mode, ready to face whoever was getting closer, while Tooth and Bunny stayed behind them. What came out from behind the sleigh was something that no one of the Guardians had expected, a body, of what seemed to be a snowman, **_walking_** around without it's head. If the moving snowman's body wasn't strange enough, where it was going got the five even more curious.

Jack was the first one to follow it and the others followed suit, going into the colorful, birch-filled forest. About ten minutes of following the headless snowman went by until they started to hear a voice, slowly getting louder with each step.

"Stop, get behind the brush!" North whispered slash shouted, to which everyone obeyed. From behind the trees, Jack and everyone else watch as the snow body comes closer to its still functional head talking to a blue salamander.

"And I say; 'You can eat as much as you want but you'll never get enough vitamin D. Uh.. Hey hey! Hi buddy, you found me!" The head said as the arms on the body lifted the head up and dropped it onto itself with ease. "Yeah, not one of my better ideas." The snowman giggled and just after it said that, the salamander sensed the presence of the Guardians and, to their surprise, erupted into pink and purple flame.

"Hey Bruni, it's okay. Hello? It's okay to come out now, I am a friendly snowman." it said.

The Guardians were hesitant, and again, Jack was the first one to come out from behind the trees. The snowman and the salamander looked at Jack with curiosity. "Bruni", as the snowman called it, still on fire, sprinted toward him and crawled up his staff, intending to burn the wood. However, instead of the wood burning, steam came off of the salamander's body, cooling him off and extinguishing the flame when he got to the crook of the staff.

"Wow, Bruni likes you, normally he is very _fiery_." The snowman giggles at its own joke before it realizes the state of confusion between the snowy white haired man and the people hiding behind the trees.

"Sorry, we haven't had visitors here in years, anyway let me start this thing over. Hi everyone, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**...

_Hello readers, again, I want to thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoyed reading "A New Guardian", this was difficult to write but I loved every second of it. I will try to get the next chapter in very soon. See you guys soon!_


End file.
